The Secret Santa Frenzy
by Dragon of Venus
Summary: It's the giving season at Ouran, and the gang has gathered to do an event like no other: a host club Secret Santa! Better than it sounds, I just can't think of a good summary.


(November 25, 9:21 pm)

Eh. Just a random idea I had. I also wanted to do a Gotei 13 Secret Santa fic for Bleach, but it got kinda confusing, so... I'mma do Ouran!

...Aaaaaanyway...

disclaimer: Much as I would LOVE to (and I cannot stress that enough), I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to Bisco Hatori, who is a freakin' genius (again, cannot be stressed enough). ...But I own the DVD. Does that count?...

chapter 1

_A gentle snowfall blanketed the prestigious Ouran Academy. Under a detailed stone archway, two students --a beautiful, petite, dark-haired girl and a tall, blond, equally beautiful boy-- looked into the sky in awe._

_"Wow," breathed the girl. "Isn't it beautiful, senpai?"_

_The boy smiled. "Yes." Then his eyes drifted to atop the archway and he went on, "Haruhi, look up."_

_She did the same, and her eyes widened a little at what she saw. "Is... is that misteltoe?" she asked softly._

_He nodded, then turned to her and smiled again. "Well, we'd best not break tradition, right?"_

_She blushed. "Yeah."_

_The two quietly leaned in toward each other... and then..._

"What are you doing, milord?"

Tamaki opened his eyes to see the twins staring at him. Frightened, he jumped back and screamed, "What have you idiots done with Haruhi?!"

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances. Then Kaoru looked back at Tamaki and said, "You must have been daydreaming again, milord."

"Yeah," added Hikaru, "Haruhi hasn't even gotten here yet."

Upon hearing this, Tamaki immediately began to whine. "...A dream? But... Haruhi looked so beautiful..." He recovered just as quickly, though, and said in the princely way that made his customers swoon, "Can you blame me, really? After all, Christmas is fast approaching, and it is the most wonderful holiday of the whole year." He went on hopefully, more to himself than anyone else, "And perhaps... Haruhi will at last realize her true feelings for me..." Suddenly, someone cleared their throat rather angrily behind him. He turned around, more than a little embarrassed.

"Oh," smirked the twins. "Did we forget to mention Haruhi just showed up?"

Tamaki wasn't sure whether to be angry at the twins, or to remain cool for Haruhi, or to be completely embarrassed... so he did none of these. And just stood there. Like a lump. A confused, clueless, mood swing-prone lump.

"What exactly were you guys talking about?" Haruhi asked sternly.

Shaking, Tamaki slowly turned to face her...

"Haru-chan!"

...And then out of nowhere, Honey latched himself onto her back.

Tamaki collapsed from relief, and Hikaru and Kaoru just watched as he went down.

"Aren't you excited, Haru-chan? It's almost Christmas!" Honey went on happily.

Haruhi slowly smiled. "Yeah," she replied to the adorable senior attached to her.

Honey giggled as he hopped down. "I love Christmas!" he exclaimed. "The presents, the lights, the food... and everyone's always so happy this time of year!"

"You idiots!!"

The hosts turned their attention to Tamaki, who had recovered from his shock and was now lashing out at the twins. "How could you sit by and watch me make such a fool of myself in front of Haruhi?!"

The boys shrugged. "It wasn't that hard."

Tamaki huffed before turning his attention to his "daughter." "I am also looking forward to Christmas this year, Haruhi, as it will be your first holiday celebration with the host club!"

She blinked. "So?"

"Yeah, techincally it's _our_ first Christmas as hosts, too, milord," Hikaru commented.

"What did you have in mind?" Kaoru asked.

The blond grinned intelligently (so he thought) and continued, "I was thinking of doing something suited to the tastes of our dear commoner."

"Ah," murmured the twins, "something low-class."

"That's not exactly a compliment," Haruhi stated, looking rather annoyed.

"Actually," Kyouya spoke up, "that might not be a bad idea."

Honey smiled. "Yeah! What do _you_ wanna do for Christmas, Haru-chan?"

Her mood slightly brightened by Honey's take on the situation, Haruhi gave this a thought and finally arrived at a decision. "Well, back at my old school, we did a Secret Santa during the holidays..."

The rest of the host club gave a simultaneous blink. "Secret Santa?"

Haruhi explained, "It's pretty interesting: everyone draws a name from a hat, and they have to get a present for that person."

"That sounds like fun!" cheered the ever-optimistic Honey. "Don't you think, Takashi?"

"Yeah," Mori nodded.

"Alright, then it's settled!" Tamaki declared. "This year's holiday event will be a host club Secret Santa!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay," Kyouya called out shortly after the guests left that day, "has everyone placed their name in the hat?" He shook Hikaru's (or was it Kaoru's?...) beret in his hand for emphasis. The others nodded. "Very well then," he went on. "Let's get started."

"Hold it right there, gentlemen!"

Everyone could feel a powerful motor starting up under the floor, and within moments, the host club's self-declared manager spun into the room.

"Something wrong, Renge?" Kyouya asked blankly.

She gave a woeful sigh. "I can't believe you started an event without your beloved manager! It's almost more than I can bear!"

"Our apologies, Renge," Tamaki consoled her. "We didn't realize you were interested in participating. Would you like to join in? We haven't started yet."

With a rather dramatic blow of her nose, Renge looked up at Tamaki. "R-really?" she asked, her eyes glimmering with hope.

"Of course," he smiled.

She turned away snobbishly. "I wouldn't accept an invitation from a poser like you." Tamaki was, once again, frozen with shock as the otaku manager turned to her preferred host. "Haruhi, could I join you?"

"Uh... sure," Haruhi replied uncertainly.

"Excellent!" Renge squealed. "So... what are we doing?"

"Secret Santa!" cheered the twins.

Renge smiled. "Oh, I've always wanted to do one of those!"

Kyouya looked up from his notebook. "You've heard of it?"

"Of course I have," she nodded. "I've read about them in a bunch of fanfictions."

Hikaru and Kaoru cocked their heads. "What's a fanfiction?"

"Okay, Renge-chan!" exclaimed Honey, hopping over with the hat. "Write your name down and put it in the hat!"

Even though she knew this (and had made a point of letting everyone know), Renge was almost uncharacteristically polite in doing as she'd been instructed.

"..._Now_ is everyone ready?" Kyouya asked again. When everyone nodded, he shook the hat once more and grinned. "Alright then... let the game begin."

With that, Kyouya held out the hat, and everybody reached in and pulled out a strip of paper.

"Did everybody get one?" asked Kyouya. He was met with more nods, making the others seem more and more like bobblehead dolls every time he looked at them. "Okay, you may unfold your papers." Everyone did so in almost perfect unison.

"Yes!" Tamaki cheered before assuringly grabbing Haruhi's shoulders. "Don't you worry, Haruhi, Daddy will make sure to get you the best present ever!"

The room was dead quiet as everyone stared at Tamaki.

He blinked cluelessly. "What?"

"You idiot!" screamed Renge as she smacked him with a paper fan.

The club's "king" fell to the floor, then shot back up, rubbing his head angrily. "What was that for?!" he shouted.

"You're not supposed to say who you got!" she shrieked. "That's the whole point of a SECRET Santa!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that?!"

Renge growled, and the twins popped up on either side of her before she could cause any more damage. "Just ignore him," Hikaru advised.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed, "sometimes he's not even worth wasting a good yell on."

Eventually, she let out a huff. "I guess you're right."

Tamaki's jaw dropped, and he collapsed --_yet again_-- in utter defeat. Meanwhile, Kyouya sighed. "Seems we've gotten a false start," he contemplated. "Alright, everyone, we're going to have to draw again. Put your papers back." The others groaned, and some shot Tamaki a semi-death glare, to which he overreacted by acting like he'd been stabbed in the chest.

"Now then," Kyouya said, adjusting his glasses in a way that cast a blinding glare off the lenses, "shall we try again?"

And so, each member of the host club _silently_ drew another name.

--------

What happens next? Who got who? Who will love their presents, and who will hope they got a receipt? Find out next time!

lol. Anyway, on a slightly related note, as I said before, I got the first DVD of Ouran a few weeks ago, and... OMG, it's awesome! Luci Christian as Honey is SOO cute!... I'd go on about how much I love it, but you probably don't care that much (or at all..).

HEY! QUESTION! Where do the guys do their shopping, ya think?

So, leave me a present please!... That would be a _review_, those of you who have yet to catch on.

'Kay, see ya! And Happy Holidays! :)


End file.
